guild_of_magic_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation
Ability Scores and Modifiers To make a character you have six Ability Scores, Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. Roll 4d6 and take away the lowest result from those four, add the remaining dice and that will become the number for one of your ability scores. For example rolling [4, 5, 3, 3] one of those 3s will be removed from the result and the rest will be added to get a ability score of [12]. This is done 6 times and once done the Ability Scores can be allocated. With the Ability Score you can find the Ability Modifier, which is the the number that is added to various rolls. If the 11 is allocated to Strength then our Strength will have +1 and any roll made that involves Strength will receive +1. Bellow is a table that can be used to find the relevant modifiers for different results, however a good rule of thumb is to say that an ability score of 10 is a modifier of +0 and when a score gose 2 above or bellow you add or subtract from the modifier respectively. '''NOTE''': When making first making a Character Ability scores cannot exede 18, even from boosts from races or other features. Other Stats Initiative This something you add your d20 when you start a combat to determine the order of operations. This usually is just your Dexterity Modifier however there are features and other things that might add to that. Hit Points This is the amount of damage that your character can take before they 'go down' which happens when they reach 0 hit points. This is determined by your classes Hit Dice, for example a Barbarians Hit Dice is 1d12 while a Bards Hit Dice is 1d8. At level 1 you gain the max your Hit Dice would let you, this being 12 for the Barbarian and 8 for the Bard. With this you also get to add your Constitution Modifier. Once you reach 2nd level and every level after that you get to roll your Hit Dice + your Constitution modifier for your class and add that to your total Hit Points. The automatic maximum is only received at level 1. Armor Class Race Size Size various from small to medium for player characters. Size changes mechanically very little you will still occupy the space mechanically in combat. However roleplaying wise short and medium creatures will gain different benefits or drawbacks when trying to do something. A small character for example will have an easier time crawling in a small space, but a medium creature would be good at reaching for something that is high up. Some races have the Powerful Build Trait that allows them to act as a Large creature, mechanically this is similar to sizes however roleplaying wise differences may emerge. Speed Traits Languages Class and Backgrounds Features Class Backgrounds For backgrounds you receive a feature, this can manifest in various ways but usually defence and ability you can use on NPCs or the environment to loosely define your role within it. However this is less formal than the features you receive from your class, if you don't act like your Background then NPCs wont see you as that. Spells (if applicable) Proficiency This is something that you might have already received from your race, however it will be something for sure you get from your Class and Background. Proficiencies are skills and other rolls you are allowed to add your Proficiency Bonus too, showcasing that your character is good in that one thing. This bonus at level 1 is +2 however after ones every 4 levels the bonus increases, E.g. at 4th level the bonus is +3, at 8th +4, at 12th +5 and at 16th the bonus increases to its max of +6. Another thing that you might encounter is Expertise, this is when you double your Proficiency Bonus for the skill you have Expertise in. This is most commonly found with Rouges and Bards however anyone can get Expertise. Starting Equipment There are two options for starting equipment either you take the default equipment that your class and background give you, or you can roll wealth to receive an amount of gold and use that to buy your own equipment. [https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Armor_and_Shields [Armor and Shields]] [https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Weapons [Weapons]] [https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Tools [Tools]] [https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Adventuring_Gear [Mundane Items]] Regardless of either choice you make for how you get your equipment you are also free to roll on the [https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Trinkets trinkets] list one as a random item you can have in your possession. '''NOTE''': You cannot roll on the 'Starting Gold' table and have the items from your Class and Background, you must pick one of the two options. Personality Traits, Ideals Flaws and Bonds With most backgrounds there comes some tables with a list for various things that can help add more flavor to the character. While it is not at all mandatory that you pick one it can be a good place to start if you are looking for ideas about who your character is, or find things out about your character you did not even know. Regardless this is something that can help you set goals for yourself in the future. Homebrew Stuff Date of Birth =